Finally
by S. E. Bode
Summary: Go on, read it, it's fluff, what more could you ask for? Jesse and Suze are loving life, but one more thing they love more than life is each other.
1. Getting There

AN: This one I started in Algebra, but then my teacher started walking around to check our progress…well needless to say I stopped right then and there. Haha, hope you enjoy…I mean I know I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were kissing, and it was good, oh, _so_ good. Jesse was on top of me, while I was lying on his couch. Oh God, I was getting all hot and bothered for nothing. I knew that once we got to a certain point, Jesse would stop, softly cursing in Spanish. He would get up off of me, and would take his hand out of my shirt, while apologizing to me and my family name. _God_, sometimes I wished he would just conform to the present day instead of clinging to those old-fashioned eighteenth century morals..._Hello! It's the twenty-first century, thank you very much, and I would like to make out with my boyfriend without interruptions!_

_But then he wouldn't be Jesse_, I thought while I smiled into our kiss. He really is sweet, and I love him for it. Chivalry is _so_ under rated.

I was snapped back to our kissing when Jesse stuck his tongue in my mouth. I was shocked, but pleasantly surprised. It was nice, and definitely making me even more turned on. _God, why does he have this affect on me?_

Jesse leaned up off of me for a second. One of his hands was on my hip, while his other was bracing himself. One of legs was intertwined with mine, while the other was on the floor bracing himself. It really was _sweet_ that he was thinking about _my_ comfort, when _I_ was all _too_ willing just to let him get _laid_.

He came back into me, and this time nuzzled my neck. God, it felt good. Then he nipped the bottom of my ear and I moaned his name. Jesse pulled away and looked down at me quizzically, but at the same time a small smile of satisfaction spread across his face. I smacked him softly on the chest. Sometimes he could be egotistical too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was looking down at _mi querida_. She had just moaned my name, and I have to say that it made me get goose bumps. She was the only person that could do that to me. Susannah pulled me down on top of her to kiss me passionately, but I hesitated, trying to redistribute my weight so I didn't crush her.

"Susannah," I said but was cut off with another mind-blowing kiss. She was also the only person that could shut me up.

_Nombre de Dios!_ She wrapped her legs around me and then snaked her arms around my neck. I could feel her all over my body, and I must say that she felt most certainly wonderful.

"Susannah," I started again, getting slightly uncomfortable.

This time she looked at me, and answered in a sexy, gruff voice, "Yes?"

"We should go to my bedroom."

At this her eyes lit up and grew wide. Suddenly I realized what I had said.

I stumbled around for the right words…I didn't want to offend her, but I was already afraid I had. "N-not like th-that, Susannah," I finally managed.

Susannah just pushed me up off of her, and then took my hand and bounded into my bedroom. She bounced onto my bed and then looked over at me still standing in the doorway, her pupils dilated.

I shivered. God, she could just make me melt into pieces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had just said that we should go to his bed! _Omigawd!_ I shivered at the thought, and then realized that it was probably because he was getting uncomfortable on the couch. It had nothing to do with the fact of that other thing you do in or on a bed besides sleep.

But nonetheless, I bounded into his room and onto his bed, not wanting to waste any precious seconds. Jesse stared at me from the doorway. I could see him taking me in. _All of me_. And I _reveled_ in it. I knew he was second-guessing his morals, so I decided to push him a little bit further.

I started by removing my shirt, one button at a time. I got up on my knees on the bed and sexily (well I hope, or this was just a big waste of time) unbuttoned my long-sleeve shirt. I was watching Jesse the whole time, and when I got up to my chest area, I saw him tense, with what I hoped was anticipation or longing.

Once I got all of my buttons undone, I tossed my hair off of my shoulders and slowly took off my shirt, revealing my black and lacey bra. Jesse took a sudden intake of breath and his dark brown eyes got wide. He took a step forward, but then stepped back again. I would have to do even _more_ to entice him.

I started again at the top of my jeans. I saw, to my ego's satisfaction, that this got a reaction from Jesse. He tensed and I saw his jaw lock. I could see the hunger in his eyes. It suddenly dawned on me—I was the one who was fueling it. It shook my head at the thought, and then snapped back to what I was trying to do. Which was, if you hadn't been paying attention, to _seduce_ Jesse. Except a nicer and less lethal word.

I unbuttoned the second button and knew that my matching black and lacey boy shorts were showing. Finally I was on the last button and stood up to remove them. To my pleasant shock I did this without falling over and breaking my nose. _God that would have been embarrassing._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mierda Santa_, I had thought when Susannah shed her top.

_Nombre de Dios_, I had thought when she started unbuttoning her "low-rider" jeans.

I was shocked when she got up and removed them fully. Susannah then got down and walked over to me. Her hips swayed while she ambled over gracefully. She had no idea just how beautiful she was. I hesitated to place my hands on her soft, tempting skin, for I knew that if I did I would be surrendering, and I didn't want to pressure _mi querida_ into anything.

"_Nombre de Dios_," I said and then placed my hands on her shoulders and shivered at the touch. Susannah looked up at me, her eyes wide and scared looking. I took my hands away immediately. "_Querida_?"

She said nothing, but turned around and walked away from me. I watched her, well, lower region the whole time, and the blushed when she looked over her shoulder at me with a sexy smile. Susannah sat down on my bed and crossed her legs and leaned back on the palms of her hands. The act made her chest stick out and it made me take a couple steps forward without thinking about it.

"_Meride_," I said under my breath. If I stepped back, she would be offended and the threatening tears would make their way down her cheeks. And that…that would slash me apart inside.

I took another couple unsteady steps towards her, sitting on my _bed_. _My_ bed. It suddenly struck me; Susannah was on my bed almost naked. All I had to do was get over to her and it would finally happen. What I had been waiting to do since I had met her. Oh buddy, did she inveigle me ever so much.

I shuddered at the thought of finally taking her into my arms and making love to her oh, so gently. I got very hot and decided I needed to take off my shirt. I started unbuttoning my shirt, not thinking about what I was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Another chapter is coming, and well then that will be all for this one, but I am enjoying writing this so called fluff, so you can expect more. I mean that's only if you like it or not…


	2. The Big Question

AN: I know it has been forever, but this week was final week. I have reworked this chapter. I hope you guys find it more to your liking.

And now onto the good stuff!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh my Gawd!_ Jesse was walking towards me—leaning down on his bed—and taking off his shirt! It was _finally_ happening. Jesse and I were going to make love all night long. _Oh God… _

Once Jesse shucked his shirt to the floor somewhere near my jeans, all I could do was stare at his chest. I had seen it before (his chest), but I mean, at this moment, it was perfect. I just wanted to get up and touch it to feel his heart beat through the tips of my fingers.

He came closer to me; I uncrossed my legs and sat up on the bed. Jesse's eyes were filled with hunger again, and I nearly swooned at the depths of them. No matter what we were doing, Jesse could always take my breath away.

Jesse reached out and pushed me down gently onto the bed. I fell back onto the soft bedspread and sighed as Jesse stared down at my almost naked body.

"_Querida_," he whispered while he brushed his fingers over my bare stomach. _Oh God_, my stomach flipped and I felt like jumping out of my skin.

Jesse looked me over and his eyes darkened and then he leaned himself down onto the bed and kissed me. My mind blew into a million pieces…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was bracing myself up while kissing Susannah. We were so close…and almost naked. I could smell her, not that perfume she insisted on wearing, but her honest honeysuckle smell.

Susannah moaned my name. I nuzzled her neck and then nipped her ear and she moaned again.

I moved my hand down her side to her hip and then pulled back her undergarment. While I slipped my hand just under the waistband, Susannah moaned and I caught my breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse was now kissing me with tongue, oh, so much tongue and his hand well was stroking me…and not down there you dirty little people, I mean all over—except there. My stomach, my hair, my neck, my chest. Yes, he had finally gotten to second base. And somewhere along the line, Jesse had taken off my bra.

I was distracting Jesse with my kisses, while my hands were down at his waist, trying to unbutton his pants, so we could be well "matching" if you will. It was really hard to keep my hands at his waist, since his perfect chest and killer abs were right there letting off all this heat.

After concentrating really, really hard I finally got the first button undone and Jesse's head snapped up from our kissing. I looked at him, my eyes innocent.

Needless to say it worked, and Jesse went back to kissing and nuzzling me while I undid the rest of his buttons. _Finally_ (FINALLY!) I was done, and I pushed him off me and unto his feet. He looked down at me puzzled, but then blushed when he realized that I was sliding his jeans off of him. Jesse tried to swat my hands away so he could do it himself, but I wasn't about to let him do it, I wanted to do it. I had been waiting _forever_ to do this with Jesse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was pantless in front of Susannah. Thank God, I still had on my boxer shorts, or I would have been blushing even more than I already was.

She was staring at me. Her eyes scanning me from the tops of my feet to my, well, _cough_, and up my chest, which she seemed fascinated with and then finally she landed on my eyes. As I stared into hers, I got hopelessly lost.

Without waiting a second longer, I had been pulled off my feet and down onto the bed, with Susannah straddling my sides. She was leaning over me, her hair brushing my chest. It tickled slightly, but if anything it made me even more turned on. I looked _mi querida_ in the eyes, bypassing everything physical about her and going straight to her soul to find the answer to my question.

"_Querida_," I started, but Susannah put a finger over my lips and shut me up successfully. I had to admit, I loved it when she did that to me. She leaned down and started kissing me on the lips, the neck, and on the chest. I loved the way she ran her hands through my hair and down my side, slightly tickling me on the way down to my waist, where she would then trail my stomach all the way back up to my chest and then finally land in my hair again.

I tore myself away from her lips suddenly and flipped her over. Susannah looked at me with startled eyes, then smiled and leaned up to kiss me, but I put a finger to her lips. I gave her a smile of my own, and saw her eyes light up. I leaned down and kissed her softly while my hands worked their magic getting her bottom undergarments off of her. After she caught on, she helped and they came off in an instant. It was like she has done this before, but when I looked at her with questioning eyes, she just looked at me as if asking, "So when are you going to take off yours?"

I smiled at her, _mi querida_. I couldn't help it; she made me melt inside.

"_Querida_," I said while she stared up at me, love filling her eyes and making this easier than I had anticipated. Leaning down, I kissed her soft, luscious lips slowly and tenderly. I admit, I was teasing her, but I needed her clear headed to answer my imperative question.

"Yes Jesse?" She asked me while brushing her fingertips lightly across my chest, tempting me. Oh, how she was tempting me.

"Susannah…will you marry me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at Jesse. I couldn't believe it…he had just asked me to marry him, and I was out of words. I tried to find some, or any, quickly so he wouldn't think that I was hesitating.

I started trying to articulate the simple and obvious answer; Jesse just looked down at me expectantly.

Finally, it came out in a whisper, "Yes."

His eyes lit up and he let out his breath, which I hadn't even noticed he had been holding. I stared into his eyes and then he took my breath away with a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Tell me if you guys think this one is better than the first chapter 2!


	3. Out of Breath

AN: I'm not sure if this is perfect or not, but I'm tired of trying to critique it, so here you go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were lying on my bed, covered in a nice sheen of sweat. _Nombre de Dios_, it had been amazing, just like I knew it was going to be. I was afraid of hurting _mi querida_, but she insisted that she was fine and so I just went with it for once. It had been exhilarating and I couldn't wait for it to happen again.

I looked over at Susannah, who was molded to my side. Her chest was rising and falling rhythmically while she slept. She looked so at peace. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her; so I just stared at her pondering how I had become so lucky.

Susannah shivered a little, and I pulled the sheet up over her shoulder and tucked her in. Then I leaned my head back on my pillow and slipped into a wonderfully deep sleep, with Susannah right there beside me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I awoke the next morning I realized that I was still naked. I gasped. Jesse's arm was around me, but he was still sleeping.

The memories started flooding back, and then I remembered it. Jesse and I were getting married (!) and we had made love! It had hurt at first…I'm not about to deny that, but after that moment it was amazing and I don't think I'll ever forget it.

I looked up at Jesse, whose eyes were closed. I had never seen him sleeping before; he looked so at peace. I sighed and Jesse squeezed me a little.

"G'morning," I said quietly in his ear while nuzzling up against him.

He opened his eyes slightly and said, "Good morning, _Querida_." Jesse dipped his head towards mine and kissed me lightly on the lips. Only after he withdrew did I realize I had morning breath and cursed myself silently.

I wanted to ask him about his proposal, but decided to wait until he brought it up—I didn't want to seem needy or pushy.

"I know what you're thinking," Jesse said quietly.

I raised my eyebrows and replied coyly, "You do?"

"Yes." I waited for him to elaborate, but when he didn't I pushed.

"And what is that?"

"About my proposal to you last night."

_God, he was good_. I looked him in the eyes. Jesse just smiled and said cryptically, "All in good time, _querida_."

Gosh, sometimes I wished I could read his mind like he seemed to read mine…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah just looked up at me and I could tell that her mind was spinning. She huffed, but then smiled when I came down and kissed her again on the lips. She wrapped herself around me. It felt great. It was like we were exact opposites of each other; made to fit together perfectly.

I slid my hands over her silky and voluptuous body; she made me look so plain, while she was radiant and overwhelming. I wanted to take her again, but I was worried about hurting her.

Looking into Susannah's eyes, I found myself lost. Then I leaned down again and kissed her much too forwardly. She moaned into my mouth and I ripped my lips away so I could hear her moan my name. But I had just missed it. Susannah just looked up at me with gentle eyes. I moved my hands from her stomach to her breasts; this got me the desired effect.

"J-Jesse!" She yelled in a stage whisper. "Oh-oh God!" In that moment I knew she was mine for the taking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse was being gentle and kind, but I could tell exactly what he wanted, and it made me go all goosebump-y. He was massaging me all over, and I just—just wanted more. I wanted him to make love to me again.

He moved the sheet off of our bodies and took my mouth in his again. I groaned and he smiled; I could feel him smiling into my mouth. _Damn, sexy bastard_.

While Jesse was kissing me, his hands were making magic elsewhere, and oh how I wanted more. I couldn't help it. I don't know what he was doing to me to make me like this, but it felt great, and well, like I said before, I wanted more, period.

I was getting tired of him just kissing me on the lips, and the moment I thought about it, Jesse moved down my neck and dipped his tongue into the indention of my collarbone. I shivered and moaned at the same time. He looked up at me and I met his eyes. They were filled with hunger again and I nodded slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We hit the bed again afterwards and I slipped my arm around Susannah's shoulders.

"We really should get something to eat," I whispered in her ear and I heard her giggle.

"Yeah, I mean, we have been burning _all_ these calories," _mi querida_ said and I laughed. She looked up at me while I was laughing with a smile of pure love on her face. Then after a moment she leaned up and kissed me. This shut me up, whether she was intending to do so or not. I placed my hands on her lower back and pulled her closer to me. I could feel her heart beat quicken while she slipped her tongue into my mouth.

I knew I was up for it again, but I thought maybe Susannah needed some kind of down time.

My thoughts on the matter changed, when Susannah climbed on top of me and started kissing me some more. Her breasts were pushed up against my bare and sweaty chest, and she got me to groan when she slid her hand down my chest, following what she called my "Goody Trail". I smiled for I knew that she wouldn't go _that_ far, but stop short and then make her way back up again with a blushing smile spread across her face.

After kissing and caressing for a while, she sat up and straddled my sides and looked down at me with those eyes that I get lost in every time.

"Oh Jesse," she said while brushing her fingertips across my lips and then down my neck and finally letting them dance on my chest. "I love you."

I was ripped from my paroxysms of ecstasy when I heard this and smiled up at her. She loved me, and I loved her.

"And I love you, _Querida_." Susannah looked down at me nervously.

"You're not just saying that, are you?" She asked me.

I laughed at her softly, and she looked daggers down at me. "_Querida_," I said while placing my hands on her thighs. "No, I am not just saying that." And with that, she leaned down and kissed me again, and well, one thing led to the other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm thinking just one more…


	4. Rose

We had stayed in bed all day long, and had made love a couple of times. God, he was so great…and he loved me. Jesse _loved_ me, and had "proved" it loads of times over.

I have to say the best part of having sex with Jesse was when I heard him groan when I kissed him or well, you know. He would groan my name and clutch me closer to him. God, it made me giddy just thinking about it.

And it seemed that he liked it when I moaned his name too, because he was always getting me to do it. Oh buddy, did he make me moan. Even now, just thinking about it, us in the act I mean, was exhilarating. (Oh my God! I cannot believe I just said that!)

I was now in the bath, trying to relax after a day of "exercising". It felt nice to be alone for a while and soothing for my muscles, which had been exhausted. I went under the surface and felt the one moment of complete suspension, and then I sank to the bottom and opened my eyes.

After a moment of the stifling silence I broke the surface and heard Jesse calling my name from the other side of the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Susannah said through the bathroom door.

"I was wondering…"

"I can't hear you, Jesse! Just come in, it's unlocked." I could hear Susannah rolling her eyes at me, but I was unable to move. Sure, I had just seen Susannah naked, well a lot, but something held me back, but what was it? Just my after-sex nerves, or was it because of the thing I was going to do later on tonight?

I walked into the bathroom slowly and took in the sight in front of me. Susannah had lit a couple of candles and was lying in the bathtub. There weren't any bubbles in it, so I could see everything. I shivered slightly; God, she had the most wonderful effect on me. Oh how I loved her.

"What is it, Jesse?" Susannah asked me and my eyes snapped from her body to her face, which was just as nice to look at. She looked so much better without her makeup on and the candlelight was very flattering.

"Oh, well," I averted my gaze, "I was wondering when you were going to be done with your, um, bath."

"I don't know. I was really enjoying just lying here, but I was getting lonely." I glanced over at her; she had a smile on her lips, and I couldn't help but be tempted to shuck my shirt off and join her.

"Susannah," I said in an almost weary tone.

"Fine," she said shortly. "I'll just get out now." Susannah stunned me into silence when she stood up from the bath. I just stared at her and her body, which was glittering in the candlelight from the water on her skin. I felt a smile pull on the corner of my lips.

"_Nombre de Dios_."

"So?"

"So…what?" I managed to get out without sounding too much like an idiot.

"What are you looking at?"

"Something very, very enticing." She smiled at this and stepped out of the bathtub. We met halfway and were kissing in an instant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse and I were making out in the bathroom, and I have to say that is was pretty cool. He lifted me up onto the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was throbbing and I wanted him, now. Jesse moved my soaking hair off of my shoulder and kissed it lightly. I shivered at the cold air reaching my wet skin. The wet skin that had just been pressed up against Jesse. _Oh God_.

I brought his mouth up to mine again and pressed him up against me. He tensed and then leaned away from me. He couldn't step away, because I had him trapped in the circumference of my legs.

"Susannah, we really must—"

"—make love again?" I finished for him and smile tugging at my lips.

Jesse blushed and I smirked at him. "No, get ready."

"To do what?" I whined while dropping my legs.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Jesse said secretly while putting a hand dangerously high up on my thigh. I looked up at him, my eyes filled with yearning (or at least I hoped so), and before I knew it he was kissing me again. _Score for me!_

Jesse lifted me up off of the counter and pushed me against the wall, it was completely exhilarating and wild. He pulled away and I looked into his eyes; they were full of heat and passion. _Here we go again._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in the shower for the second time that night. My mind was on constant replay; I couldn't stop thinking. After our fun, I had let Susannah stay on the bed while I took a shower. She had asked if she could join me, but I had to deny her. And trust me, it was much harder for me to do that, then for her to hear it.

_God_, even just thinking about her and how she had yelled my name at the end when she had climaxed made me shiver. I turned the shower knob immediately to cold.

I got out my shower and grabbed blindly for a towel. I wrapped the towel around my waist and looked at the steamed up mirror, then something caught my eye. I turned around and saw Susannah sitting on the edge of the bathtub, naked.

Needless to say, a while later I took my third shower for the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What?_ I couldn't help but tempt him after his shower. And it had been fun to see his eyes widen and then fill with hunger and desire all over again, even when he had already had me countless times before.

After that I decided it was time to stop and maybe get around to doing what Jesse had wanted to do. When I got out of my second bath and got dressed in my jeans from the night before and one of Jesse's button-up Oxfords, I walked out into the common area to find the table set with candles.

"Oh Jesse," I said while I came up behind him in the kitchen and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him melt into my arms.

"I'll be right there, Susannah, just go and sit down." I reluctantly let go of his waist and did as I was told.

After a moment or two, Jesse came in carrying a platter of Spanish food. I smiled at him; he was so thoughtful. He set the platter down on the table and then walked behind me to go to the other side of the small table. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down for a quick kiss. After I let go, he walked over to his seat looking a little dazed and nervous.

I smiled over at him and then waited for him to serve me, since he always did. Just like he always opened my door, or carried my bags, or helped me into my seat. _Chivalry, you gotta love it!_

Once we were eating, Jesse looked a little less queasy and my mind was racing to find a reason why he would be nervous at all. It was just dinner, for goodness' sakes. Well, okay, dinner after a lot of sex, and this was new for us, but still, that was only a little difference. I finished sooner than he did, but once I looked over at his plate carefully I realized that he hadn't even touched it.

"Jesse?" I asked him the same time he said, "Sussanah."

I blushed and said, "You go first."

Jesse glanced down at the table, but then when he looked back up, there was the confidence I knew was in his soul. He held up his finger to tell me he needed a minute, and he stepped out of the room.

It seemed like an eternity that I waited for him to come back. I heard him step back into the room. Jesse came over to me with a single Cleopatra rose in his hand. I gasped because it was beautiful.

Jesse looked into my eyes and my soul.

"Susannah," he said gruffly, then cleared his throat and said my name again, this time sounding much more like himself.

"Susannah."

"Yes?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"_Querida_, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" I squealed and made a move to hug Jesse, but he just stuck the rose in my hands and then leaned back from me. I looked down at it perplexed, and then across the top of it to Jesse, who was glancing from my eyes to the rose as well.

I looked down at the rose again and realized that there was something on the stem. I took a closer look and saw that it was a diamond ring. I gasped and Jesse let out his breath.

Jesse slid the ring off with trembling hands and then held my left hand out. I looked at him, he was so nervous.

"Will you, Susannah Simon, marry me, Hector de Silva?" I was just about to scream yes, when he went on. "Will you make me whole and happy for the rest of my life? Will you—" I rolled my eyes and leaned down and kissed the breath out of him.

He laughed heartily into my mouth and stood while picking me up in his buff arms, and well you can guess where that led.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Tell me what you think!


End file.
